wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (TV Series)
For other uses, see Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Ready, Steady, Wiggle! is The Wiggles' 7th & 8th TV Series. They are the first TV series to feature the new Wiggles. It originally aired on ABC in Australia, Four Kids in New Zealand, Sprout in America, and Treehouse in Canada. Series 7 features songs from Wiggly Songtime! (series 2), Taking Off!, Furry Tales, Pumpkin Face, and live songs from an early performance on the Taking Off! Tour. Throughout the series, the original members would make cameo appearances as other characters. Series 8 also features songs from Taking Off!, Furry Tales, and Pumpkin Face, as well as Go Santa Go!, Apples & Bananas, Wiggle House, and their 2014 Australia Day Concert performance. Playing other characters this series were Lee Hawkins and Robert Rakete, who had previously guest starred in Wiggle House. Episodes Series 7 (2013) #Miss Polly Had A Dolly #Twinkle, Twinkle! #Lachy Shrunk the Wiggles! #The Wiggly Singing Symphony #Taba Naba #Wash Your Hands #Spring Has Come #Simon Goes Quackers #Ooey, Ooey Allergies! #A Lot Of Camelot! #Tasty Science #Toot Toot! #Yummy, Yummy! #Invisible Lachy #Driving in the Big Red Car! #Excuse Meow! #Let's All Shake! #Beautiful Ballet #Who Am I? #Hair Disaster! #Pirate Poetry #The Mango Walk #Emma's Missing Bow #We Like Fruit #Is That Lachy? #Hula Hoop Symphony #Clean Your Teeth #Percussion Party #Marty Party #Is That Captain Feathersword? #Is That Wags? #Harry Hula #Musical Memory #Doctor Entertainment #Singing With Lachy #Quack, Quack! #Slow Motion Anthony #Lounge Room Symphony #Wiggly Yoga #Musical Cake #The Glass Is Half Full #Simon Says #Sign The ABC! #Joannie Works with One Hammer #Doctor Anglais #Is That Simon? #Professor Simon's Musical Challenge #Captain's Experiment #Doctor Treble Clef #Captain and the Tomatoes #What's That Sound? #A Juicy Story Series 8 (2014-2015) #Captain's Lost Hornpipe #Emma's Ballet #Apples and Bananas #Emma's Bike Won't Work #Dressing Up in Style #Lachy Can't Rhyme #Simon's Brush With Fame #Big Red Boat #Anthony Forgets #The Hawk #Simon Can't Stop Yodelling! #Cowboy Anthony #Simon's Sad Fruit Salad #Talking Cow #Beaky Can't Sing! #Little Sir Echo #Ahoy There, Lachy! #Emma Can't Read #This Little Piggy #Beep Beep Buckle Up! #Anthony's Singing #King Simon #Wiggle Talk #Wiggle Picnic #Beaky Overeats #Zamel the Camel #Wags Has Lost His Wiggle #Miss Lucy Had a Ducky #A Mariachi Moment #Riding in the Big Red Car #The Laughing Doctor #Irish Dancing #Emma, the Firefighter #Lachy's Orange Hair #Romp Bomp A Stomp #Whats Your Favourite Nursery Rhyme? #Detective Lachy #Emma's Bad Hair Day #Lachy Can't Sing #Say The Dance, Do The Dance #Emma's Missing Bow #Captain's Magic Buttons #Simon, The Opera Singer #Dorothy's Baking #Lachy's Bunny Caller #Food, Trains And Animals #Princess Emma Of Wiggle House #Anthony Has Over Eaten! #Hip Hop With Emma #Lachy's Bird Poem #I'll Tell Me Ma #Lachy's Pappadum Party Songs Series 7 Series 8 Trivia *The Trivia questions from TV Series 1 are brought back. *The community service announcement segments from TV Series 3 are brought back. *In series 7, the Wigglehouse living room walls are yellow, the only time in any current generation video or series they are like this. In all its appearances in recent videos and series 8, they've been white. *As a running gag, Anthony is called "old" throughout the series, as he is the oldest of the current group. In the episode "Marty Party", The Replacement Wiggles jokingly said that he was born in 1923. *Series 7 marks the first time a series debuted in America on Universal Kids, and in Canada on Treehouse TV (both networks previously only aired reruns of ended series). *Series 8 debuted in New Zealand and Canada in 2014, before beginning airing in Australia in 2015. *Anthony's children Lucia Field, Maria Field and Antonio Field make various appearances in both series. *Neither series is available in their entirety on iTunes in Australia, though they are available for streaming on Hulu in America. *So far, five DVDs released most of the episodes of TV Series 1 and 2. The first two DVDs have 24 episodes from TV Series 1 while the three DVDs have 36 episodes from TV Series 2. *In the New Zealand airings and DVD releases, the song Let's All Go To The Wiggles Show have slightly different footage that takes place at The S.S Feathersword instead of the exterior of Wigglehouse. *In the "Dorothy the Dinosaur" segment intro, you can see Dorothy's house from the first season of the "Dorothy the Dinosaur" TV series, secondally, you can hear the 1998 version of "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y (My Favourite Dinosaur)". *In one of the transition screens, there is a symbolic representation of what each of the Wiggles love. In the screen, there is a subtle reference to Lachy loving Emma. A better description of this visual easter egg can be found on the page: Symbols for the Wiggles. Promo Pictures Series 7 Readysteadywigglepromopicture5.jpg|Ready Steady Wiggle Alternate logo Lachy'sAlphabet-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Lachy's Alphabet" DorothyandLachyinTVSeries7.jpg|Lachy and Dorothy PaulandDorothyinTVSeries7.jpg|Paul and Dorothy TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries7PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword WigglyLoungeRoomBackdrop.jpg|Backdrop of the Wiggly Lounge Room WigglyKitchenBackdrop.jpg|Backdrop of the Wiggly Kitchen Anthony'sAlphabet-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Anthony's Alphabet" Ready,Steady,Wiggle!(Song)-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Theme Song" Ready,Steady,Wiggle!TVSeriesPromoPicture.jpg|Lachy ballet dancing CaptainFeatherswordin2013.jpg|Captain Feathersword r1166405_14769221.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in a promo picture 13738136_822622014541431_3734335437709030829_o.jpg|Dorothy and Lachy in a promo picture Slide3.jpg|The Wiggles,Henry and Captain in a promo picture Series 8 Ready,Steady,Wiggle!TVSeries2PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles Simon,CaptainFeathersword,andZameltheCamelinSimon'sRoom.jpg|Simon, Captain Feathersword and Zamel the Camel RockingOutwithLou.jpg|Rocking Out with Lou DorothytheDinosaurInterviews-PromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy, Chloe and Cooper DorothytheDinosaurInterviews-PromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy and the boys DorothytheDinosaurInterviews-PromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy and the boys Ready,Steady,Wiggle!TVSeries2PromoPicture3.jpg|Simon, Captain and Zamel Ready,Steady,Wiggle!TVSeries2PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma on her scooter LachyinPurpleArmchair2014.jpg|Lachy sleeping in his armchair DorothytheDinosaurInterviews-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Dorothy the Dinosaur Interviews" Ready,Steady,Wiggle!TVSeries2PromoPicture4.jpg|Simon and Zamel Slide 1.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in a promo picture Category:2013 Category:New Wiggles Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:Murray Cook Cameos Category:Anthony Fied Cameos Category:Greg Page Cameos Category:2015 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:2014